Lecanto, Florida
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |established_title = |established_date = |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 70 |area_land_km2 = 70 |area_water_km2 = 0 |area_total_sq_mi = 27 |area_land_sq_mi = 27 |area_water_sq_mi = 0 |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_blank1_title = |area_blank1_km2 = |area_blank1_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2000 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 5161 |population_density_km2 = 73.7 |population_density_sq_mi = 191.1 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = |population_blank1 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 28 |latm = 50 |lats = 56 |latNS = N |longd = 82 |longm = 28 |longs = 52 |longEW = W |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 14 |elevation_ft = 46 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 34460-34461 |area_code = 352 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 12-39825 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0285422 |website = |footnotes = }} Lecanto is a city and suburb of Beverly Hills, Florida, and is part of the Inverness-Beverly Hills Metropolitan Area. It is the smallest city in Citrus County. Geography Lecanto is located at (28.848776, -82.481087) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of 27.0 square miles (70.1 km²), of which, 27.0 square miles (70.0 km²) of it is land and 0.04% is water. Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there were 5,161 people, 1,861 households, and 1,369 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 190.8 people per square mile (73.7/km²). There were 2,095 housing units at an average density of 77.5/sq mi (29.9/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 93.88% White, 2.96% African American, 0.76% Native American, 0.76% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.43% from other races, and 1.20% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.71% of the population. There were 1,861 households out of which 25.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.8% were married couples living together, 7.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.4% were non-families. 22.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.81. In the CDP the population was spread out with 20.5% under the age of 18, 6.3% from 18 to 24, 23.4% from 25 to 44, 27.1% from 45 to 64, and 22.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 45 years. For every 100 females there were 105.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.4 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $40,826, and the median income for a family was $46,987. Males had a median income of $30,625 versus $27,296 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $20,625. About 5.3% of families and 9.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.8% of those under age 18 and 4.8% of those age 65 or over. Education *Lecanto High School *College of Central Florida References Category:Settlements in Citrus County, Florida